Tales of Panty, Stocking and Garter Belt!
by shanejayell
Summary: Chapter one: The Sailor Senshi and friends get together to watch anime. Uh oh...
1. Watching P&SwG

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Sailor Moon, Panty, Stocking and Garterbelt or any of the other series in this fic, I'm just borrowing them for awhile.

Panty, Stocking and Garterbelt!

Comments

The emergency meeting of Tokyo's Magical Girls was called by Usagi Tsukino, known to some as Sailor Moon and other as the future queen of Crystal Tokyo, after seeing the first previews of the late night anime. But even she hadn't been expecting what they saw as the young women gathered from far and wide for the first episode.

Usagi watched in appalled shock as the images ran by the screen, a flush coloring her usually pale cheeks. "Please tell me this cartoon is a negaverse plot or something," the blond teen muttered, shaking her head in disbelief

"It's a parody, maybe?" Juri Arisugawa offered a suggestion, the orange haired older woman watching as she munched popcorn. The whole 'group watching' thing was new to her, but she had to admit that it was all pretty fun.

The were originally going to all crash Usagi's place, but quickly decided that they'd be too crowded. After some debate and suggestions including the Outer's house and other places, they decided only the Hino shrine was large enough to fit everybody. THEN they had to eject Grandpa Hino, who was apparently already a fan of the new series.

"This is damaging magical girl reputations everywhere," Nanoha Takamachi blinked, shaking her head as the brown haired girl sat by Fate.

Nanoha was visiting Earth from the magic-technology world of Midchilde when they first met, and got into a fight with the Senshi. Of course they became friends after, and she hauled her 'friend' Fate along. Several girls suspected they were 'friends' like Haruka and Michiru, but they didn't press.

"That Panty is just...," Fate shook her blond head as she tried to find the right words, finally settling on, "she's a slut!"

"I like her!" Minako Aino said cheerfully, the blond grinning salaciously as they watched. The teen had been known for her 'loose' reputation among the other Sailor Senshi, though admittedly it was somewhat exaggerated.

"You would," Rei Hino sighed, the black haired woman shaking her head.

Being raised by Catholic nuns Rei tended to disapprove of this soft of blatant erotic content, pointedly ignoring some of the more naughty stuff that had gone on at the all-girls school she had attended. Long before 'You don't talk about Fight Club' there had been the rule, 'You don't talk about late night dorm antics.'

"The car race episode wasn't bad," Haruka Tenoh offered, the boyishly blond young woman smiling slightly. She was older than most of them except Juri, and was living in a committed relationship with her 'wife' Michuru. They lived with Setsuna Meiou, too, and were raising Hotaru Tomoe as a group, raising a certain number of questions in their friend's minds.

"Haruka," Michiru shook her head, sighing in annoyance. The aqua haired woman continued disapprovingly, "This show is completely immoral."

"Yet strangely fascinating," Utena Tenjou offered, the pink haired woman looking amused.

The seemingly normal young woman was the 'victor of the duels' and possessor of great supernatural powers, hence Utena's belonging to this informal magical girls club. She came with the mysterious Anthy Himemiya, who seemed FAR too intimate with Utena for comfort.

"You just like Stocking, Utena-sama," Anthy accused with a pout, the purple haired girl curled up beside her on the couch.

"I do not!" Utena protested, smiling.

"The stripper transformation," Usagi shuddered visibly at the thought. "What was the director THINKING?" she sighed.

"Fanservice sells?" Makoto Kino offered, the brown haired amazon looking amused as she carried in snacks from the kitchen. She liked to cook and do domestic things, in part because she was the toughest of the younger Senshi.

"Besides, this is Gainax," Ami Mizuno noted calmly, the blue haired girl adding, "what do you expect from them?"

"How many guys does Panty BED per episode?" Setsuna Meiou wondered, her black and green hair shimmering. As Sailor Pluto she could turn back time to review, but to be honest it wasn't worth the power usage.

"Three is the first half," Nanoha sighed, "though the cop might be a repeat. And then the biker in the second half."

Tomoyo was over in the corner 'comforting' her girlfriend Sakura. Apparently the whole show was just too much for the poor dear.

"Their magical oath doesn't even make sense," Rei sighed as she quoted, "Judgement from the garb of the Holy Virgin?" She snorted, "If Panty is a virgin, I'm MALE."

Everyone laughed at that. "It's probably symbolic," Fate offered mildly. Under her breath she added, "We'd better not show this to Hayate."

"Why?" Nanoha blinked, "I bet Hayate would love this."

"Exactly. She's probably make poor Signum and Shamal cosplay this," Fate pointed out reasonably.

"Oh dear," Nanoha winced, imagining that.

"Is your friend that bad...?" Usagi had to ask.

"No, no," Fate quickly reassured them, "it's not that. It's just, well..."

"She really believes in skinship between friends," Nanoha admitted.

Utena blinked and made a squeezing gesture with her hands, as of she was hefting something as she asked, "Like that?"

Both Nanoha and Fate nodded glumly. "Poor Shamal and Signum got groped a lot when Hayate was growing up," Fate said with a sigh.

Minako smirked, clearly amused by the idea. "I bet I could cosplay as Panty," she offered, bringing the discussion back to the anime.

"Don't you dare!" Rei yelped.

Minako looked up at her thoughtfully, smiling at the other girl. "Jealous?" she asked, smirking as she added, "Don't worry, you could always cosplay as Stocking."

"Minako!" Rei yelped, blushing red as she imagined Minako doing the bump and grind Panty had done, then pulling down her panties...

"I think you're arguing a bit too much," Ami suggested, smiling slightly. She had been tempted to use the quote from the original Shakespeare, but was certain most of her friends wouldn't recognize the reference anyway.

Setsuna looked amused, raising her cup in a toast to Ami, then drank. "So," she addressed the group, "how many of you want to meet to watch the next episode?"

There was a long beat of dead silence as the girls exchanged uncomfortable looks. Tentatively Utena raised her hand, then most of the others did too. "Well," Usagi sighed as she said, "it's kind of... captivating. Sort of."

"A bit like watching a car crash," Nanoha admitted with a faint blush, "you can't bring yourself to look away."

"Sure," Minako looked skeptical, but she didn't press. Personally she found the anime kind of fun, but she wasn't going to argue.

"So we meet here next week?" Haruka asked briskly, adding, "Do you mind, Rei?"

"It's fine," Rei said, smiling slightly. She looked over to where Tomoyo was helping Sakura leave, "And would someone escort them home, just in case?"

"Will do," Fate nodded briskly as everyone filed out.

End

Omake!

"What the hell?" Panty complained as the slim blonde shut off the boring, talky episode, "I thought they were all supposed to be gay?"

Stocking casually ate her cake, the blue and purple haired girl looking at her archly, "And what do you care?"

Panty gave her a pitying look, "Girl on girl can be hot."

With an sexy look Stocking noted, "I didn't know you swung that way."

"Stocking, I swing every way," Panty smirked.

"Better not tell Garterbelt that," Stocking noted.

Panty pouted as the pretty blond sighed, "He's such a spoil sport."

Stocking hesitated, shifting on the couch as her striped stockings rubbed together with a soft sigh. "Have you ever...?" she asked.

Panty shifted on the couch, studying Stocking with a sly smile, "Have I ever what?"

Stocking flushed a bit as she said, "Ever done it with a woman."

Panty smirked as she crossed her legs, "Oh, once or twice." She looked thoughtful, "They tend to last longer than the usual guy..."

Stocking opened her mouth to say something, then her imagination caught up. Shutting her mouth she got up and said with as much dignity as she could muster, "I'm going to get some more cake."

"Come back soon," Panty waved, smirking.

To be continued...?

Notes: Just a short little excursion into the world of Panty, Stocking & Garterbelt. In my humble opinion I think most magical girls would be appalled by these two, so I thought it might be fun to play with their reactions a bit. This is NOT to be taken seriously, nor is it canon with anything else I've wrote.


	2. Ghost in Girl's School

Panty And Stocking With Garterbelt

The Ghost of St Trinian's Girls School

"There lies a city on the faultline between Heaven and Hell, Daten City. Where humans live under the constant threat of attack from evil spirits. Darkness invades people's hearts, and not one person realizes that it is consuming the city..." Garterbelt intoned, the big black man with a fuzzy afro standing in the church dramatically.

"Do you HAVE to save that every episode?" Panty complained, the slightly trashy looking blonde relaxing in a chair after a hard night of banging men.

"It's in my contract," Garterbelt shrugged. "Now, Angels, the head of Saint Trinians Girls School has come to me with a problem."

"Yeah?" Stocking asked, the gothic lolita clad girl casually licking some sweet pudding. The dark purple and pink haired girl was always eating sweets, and arguably was committing the sin of gluttony. On the other hand, she was less sinful than Panty...

"Yes," he frowned at both of them as Garterbelt continued, "The headmistress has contacted me about a ghost in her school. Someone or something is groping female students in the showers and stealing underwear."

"Could just be a generic pervert," Panty noted with a casual shrug.

Just then a lightningbolt crashed down from heaven, hitting their pet dog Chuck. He was blackened, but unharmed as he coughed up a piece of paper, a message from God.

"There's a convenient plot device," Stocking sniffed.

"Stop leaning on the fourth wall," Garterbelt ordered with a sigh, unrolling the piece of paper. On it was a single word in English, 'Lily.'

"Lily?" Panty blinked, "What the fuck does THAT mean?"

"It's probably a hint," Garterbelt said dryly. "Keep it in mind when you go investigate the school," he instructed them.

"Yeah, yeah," Stocking sighed as they headed out.

A harrowing ride through the city in See Through, their pink jeep, and the two angels ended up at the school, which wasn't exactly what either had in mind. Unlike the high school it was a older, dignified looking building, surrounded by lush greenery and with high, stone walls hemming things in. There was a scent of flowers in the air, and girls walking in pairs down the paths chattering happily, holding hands and often looking into each others eyes as leaves swirled around them.

"Damn," Panty noted, "it's pretty fucking nice."

Stocking looked over at Panty in her too short skirt and low cut dress, then at her own gothic lolita rig and sighed. "I think we're going to stand out a bit," she noted.

"You fucking think so?" Panty asked, casually scratching herself inappropriately.

Stocking sighed again. "Let's go find the headmistress," she decided.

The older woman was 'ahem' a single women unmarried at thirty. She also had short hair and wore a suit, but Panty and Stocking didn't make the obvious assumption. Who knows, she could have been a Nun? Tho they say interesting things about Nuns these days too.

"Thank you for coming," Miss Iwami smiled warmly, trying not to look too obviously down Panty's cleavage.

"Yeah, yeah," Panty just waved that off as she asked, "so where has the fucking Ghost been appearing?"

The mildly offended Miss Iwami looked over at Stocking, who seemed rather amused by her friend's antics. Still, she gave the older woman a comforting smile as she asked, "Please, tell us what's gone wrong?"

"Right," Miss Iwami quickly got her thoughts in order. "Several girls have been accosted around the school by what they call a phantom groper. Breasts and asses seem to be a prime target," she told them gravely.

"Uh huh," Panty nodded.

"The most bold attacks have been in the showers," Miss Iwami continued, "where girls have been fondled and groped by unseen hands. There have also been cases on panties going missing." She looked at them entreatingly, "Could you go undercover here as students to investigate?"

"Like we have a fuckin' choice with Garterbelt ordering us," Panty muttered.

Stocking ignored that as she smiled, "We'll do our best."

The two girls changed into school uniforms, with some complaints from Panty that the skirts were too long, then they quickly infiltrated the classes. They posed as unrelated transfer students, and were almost instantly the target of lusty gazes.

Which, Panty figured, made a certain amount of sense. This was a girl's boarding school, and the students were kept separate from all the boys out in the city for weeks at a time. A woman has NEEDS. So of course they were turning to each other.

As they went from class to class, they observed the girls covertly, even as they tried to fit in. Just in two classes they saw a LOT of hand holding, whispering and even the occassional grope. And, interestingly, whenever a teacher claugh someone breathing heavy they would jerk apart and blame the ghostly groper.

"I'm beginning to think this is a fucking waste of time," Panty noted as they two girls had lunch in the cafeteria. They had been hit on by several girls, but after Panty kicking one girl's ass they left them both alone. (Well, other than the girl who called Panty 'mistress' and wanted her to spank her. Panty got her cell phone number for later.)

"It does look like most of the groper incidents are just frisky students," Stocking agreed as she ate a serving of pudding. It was pretty substandard pudding, but you had to manage with what you could get. "Do you get any vibes from the school?" she asked.

As angels they could get a 'feel' around the supernatural forces. Sometimes. It was one of those unreliable talents they had when authors need them to sense something, but doesn't work when walking into a trap. Such were the perils of working in fanfiction.

Panty ignored the meta-digression as she noted, "I think there's SOMETHING fuckin' supernatural around here. Not sure what though."

"Well, where else did the girls get grabbed, according to what the Headmistress said?" Stocking asked reasonably.

"The showers..." Panty trailed off as Stocking smirked at her. "Well, fuck," she sighed.

Contacting the Headmistress the two angels got permission to skip class and headed to the showers. The shower room was as fancy as the rest of the school, with gleaming tiles and silvery faucets, but both of them felt something vaguely off about the place.

"You feel it, Panty?" Stocking asked as they looked around.

"Yeah, Stocking. There's something here," Panty agreed. They waited a while for the ghost to attack until Panty finally yelped, "What is it DOING?"

"Maybe it needs bait," Stocking shrugged.

"Well, crap," Panty sighed, already knowing who had been nominated bait. A few moments later she sauntered into the showers naked, the busty blonde practically radiating sex appeal. She started up the shower, hot water pounding down on her, then began to lather up sensously as possible.

Stocking swallowed, trying to clear a tightness in her throat. While she was completely straight, more or less, even she could find herself drawn by the raw sexiness that Panty could manifest. She shook herself, watching for the ghost.

"Hmm, ahh," Panty purred, running her hands over her soapy breasts, then down suggestively over her belly.

It started as a whisper of a touch, a ghostly feeling along her back. Soft, gentle hands moving across her shoulders, then reaching around...

Panty unfolded the panties she had hidden in her hand, transforming them into a pistol as she whirled around. "Hold it!" she yelled...

And saw what she was not expecting. It was no male pervert ghost menacing the students... it was a girl. And a cute girl at that, her shimmering hair flowing around her as she gazed at Panty in shock and fear. "I'm so sorry...," she started then burst into tears.

Stocking was ready to stripe with her katana, then lowered it with a sigh. "What do you wanna do?" she asked Panty.

"Damn if I know," Panty said. She looked over at the crying ghost as she asked, "What's up with you groping everyone?"

The sniffling ghost girl looked at both angels as she confessed, "I was a student here when I was alive, and I was... very popular with the other girls." She miserably continued, "But all the girls thought I should be the dominant one, not... you know..."

Stocking found herself awkwardly patting the ghost's shoulder, "There there."

"Wait a minute," Panty blinked at her as she asked, "you're haunting this place because you wanna get LAID?"

The ghost actually BLUSHED. It was kind of adorable as she looked down, embarassed, and muttered softly, "Yes?"

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Panty shrugged. She looked at Stocking, "Guard the door and make sure nobody comes in. I'll take care of this."

Stocking blinked, "You're going to...?"

"It's not that unreasonable. Now go," Panty ordered.

Stocking guarded the door, but even as she did she found herself listening. It beganm with giggles, then soft, dreamy sighs. Gasps, moans, and the wet sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, Finally a gasp, a cry and a dreamy "Oh god..."

A ew moments later Panty walked up, carrying one of the Heaven Coins they were searching for. She tossed it to Stocking as she said quietly, "She's gone."

Back in their street clothes they met with the Headmistress later, both reassuring her that the ghost was gone, from the showers at least. The angels decided to lie a bit and say a second, much more sneaky ghost was responsible for the groping out in the school itself. No reason to deprive the randy school girls of their excuse, after all.

The amused look on Miss Iwami's face implied she knew, but was letting that go. "Thank you both," she told them warmly. "If there's anything I can do..."

"Just tell Garterbelt we did our jobs," Panty said gruffly.

As Stocking and Panty left the school she found herself studying the blond thoughtfully. She seemed... different, somehow, a bit sad maybe. It was kind of strange, especially considering how foul mouthed Panty usually was. "Are you all right?" she asked, putting a hand on Panty's arm.

Panty smiled back slightly, "I'm fine. It's just... such a fucking waste, that a good kid like that had to hang around as a ghost, you know?"

"Yeah," Stocking agreed, glad to hear Panty swear again. The other angel was going to be fine, she decided.

End

Notes: Not sure if I got the tone right and to be honest this ended up more 'meta' than I intended. On the other hand, the P&SwG series tends to be odd with episodes not being continued and canon being skipped.


End file.
